rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Le'Gaunt Family
The House of Le'Gaunt are a Saradominist noble family of Kandarin. They have a long history stretching over several millennia, with foundings dating to the Third Age. History Third Age The Le'Gaunt line can be traced as far back as the early Third Age, to the ancestor, Pierre Virenza. Pierre started his life as a humble farmer in an area south of where Ardougne is today, but eventually was drawn into the ensuring battles of the God Wars, working faithfully under Saradomin. Pierre showed himself to be a loyal and courageous warrior and within a few years had risen to the rank of General and was trusted by Saradomin as one of the founding members of the Temple Knights. It all seemed lost for Pierre during one battle, as his regiment were struck down by Zamorakian forces. Yet, it was not the end for him, it seemed. As he was restored and given eternal life, in the form of an Orieii. With a new found goal and determination to succeed in the name of his Lord, his purge of any and all opposition continued for near two millennia. During this time, he had sired many children, which had over the course of time grew and went on to form their own families and continued the tradition of fighting and serving Saradomin. Pierre's time on Gielinor came to an end when he received a vision, a most startling one which along with it he foretold a prophecy, which foretold of the end of his line. Overcome with shock, confusion and grief. He left the Prophecy on a simple stone tablet, leaving it for the oldest of his children, or rather the direct descendant of the oldest. From then onwards, there has been no records of Pierre Virenza. The farm house had overtime became a strong standing fortess, a place of refuge for others, and a prime military base in the area for Saradominist forces to launch attacks. Fourth Age After the God Wars had ended and Saradomin, along with the other Gods were banished from Gielinor, the Virenza family found themselves without a purpose. With the line already being large and spread out, many had resorted to a nomadic lifestyle and lived off the land like barbarians, as was the cost of the devastation the War caused. Staying true to their word, the eldest descendants of Pierre remained in the same farm house turned fortess he was raised in, which as the years progressed had become larger and grander, less fortress and more manor-like. While many cultures suffered at the hands of the war, the eldest were fortunate in having retained wealth from somewhat less-than-moral means. They used this to their advantage to ensure safety and security around their home and had gained some authority over the area. They maintained a rather neutral presence with the other emerging races of the area, including Ogres, Goblins, Gnomes and Elves - albeit with minor discrepancies on occasion. Their trade with the Elves and Gnomes proved successful and largely beneficial to each side, with Virenza providing vital resources and assistance which allowed the Cadarn Empire (under Baxtorian) to reach the power it did. While this occured, the nomadic Virenza had settled around various locations in Gielinor, including a slowly-forming Asgarnia along with the White Knights, and the newly established city of Avarrocka. Eventually, now into the late Fourth Age, the Cadarn Empire had collapsed Baxtorian had retreated into his home under the waterfall at the death of his wife, Glarial. Virenza had changed their name in order to fit in more with the emerging settlements; now going by the name of Le'Gaunt. While Khazard, a Mahjarrat had built up his own following south of their location,and Hazeel, another Mahjarrat, had gained a stronghold on the land north (modern day Ardougne) the Le'Gaunt had more than enough protection and wit about them to stand up against them, Fifth Age With the rediscovery of runecrafting, magic and runestones quickly spread around Gielinor. This allowed humanity to spread and become the dominant species. Shortly after the town of Ardougne had begun to come into existence, several Saradominists including the Le'Gaunt and led by the Carnillean Family, took it upon themselves to rid of the threat of Hazeel and other evil influences. This would see the rise of Kandarin becoming one of the largest human nations in Gielinor. During the rise of Kandarin, Le'Gaunt continued to offer their services to the monarchy and kingdom, quickly becoming Noble Preservers of Ardougne. There was a short disagreement between the monarchy and Le'Gaunt however when Michelle Le'Gaunt I was one of several subjects hung in King Narras' creation; a game he called hangman. Eventually upon his death and the crowning of his successor, the Le'Gaunt returned to their former positions. After the destruction of the Wizards' Tower and the access to the runestone mines lost to the ages, technology and science began to advance rapidly. It was here that Le'Gaunt began to invest their funds into business ventures, including arms, shipbuilding, medicine and others. The rest of the age has been remotely quiet for Le'Gaunt, until sometime after the year 120, where Jacques, the current patriarch, and his wife Larona found themselves unable to bare children. At a loss and wishing to continue the family line, they instead adopted a newborn from the local orphanage, Zaox. Many years later, Zaox Le'Gaunt is now the current patriarch of the Le'Gaunt House, and has continued to maintain the prosperity of his family, whom have spread over Gielinor as his ancestors did before him. Family Traits Physical Traits The majority of the Le'Gaunt line, excluding Zaox's line, are known to, but not always, possess: *A shade of blue eyes *Moderately fair skin *Black or brown hair, with occasional blonde. Those of Zaox's line are known to possess: *A specific unique hazel gaze, consisting of an outer ring of jade green and inner ring of bronze brown. *Other eye colours can include brown or green. *Moderate to slightly darker skin-tone. *Black or brown hair - of varying shade. Clothing While not enforced, many Le'Gaunt choose to don the Le'Gaunt Blue, or silver, in some articles of their attire. Holy symbols to Saradomin are also commonly adorned. Employment In terms of employment, Le'Gaunt have long since resided in Kandarin, and have been devout Saradominists since the Third Age. It's no surprise that their careers often involve serving their Lord. Some include: *Knights of Falador (White Knights) *Temple Knight *Paladins *Monks/Priests More recently, within the past 150 years however, Le'Gaunt have also moved into business ventures, so many members of their family are also involved in trading/merchanting: *Merchants *Arms dealers *Shipbuilding *Smithing As with Zaox's line however, he has encouraged many of his descendants to move towards a more magically inclined career. Le'Gaunt Traditions and Rites Le'Gaunt Blessing The Le'Gaunt blessing is a long-standing ritual in which all members of the Le'Gaunt go through, often at their third and then repeated at their thirteenth birthday. The process was started by Elisé I, in the hopes that it would bring prosperity and luck to the family, and to bring them closer to Saradomin. The Blessing requires the Patriarch to be residing over, as well as three priests/monks. The blessing always takes place in the chapel of the Manor, unless specific circumstances prevent this, otherwise it may be held in any holy location. Dressed in ceremonial robes, The Patriarch takes hold of the child, or the hand of the person (depending on age). At the centre of the font, the individual is then bathed in the holy water, which is blessed by each priest three times. Placing silver dust, a rose, a sapphire shard and the feather of a Golden Eagle into the font, the Patriarch then draws a symbol of Saradomin and an "L" on the forehead of the individual, then recites in Orieiic: "Forever, a family. May the Lord's light shine on you. Blessed Be." At which point the individual then repeats it. As do the priests in Old Saradominist. This is the Blessing complete - on the one later in life, the individual is presented with their Le'Gaunt Ring. Heirlooms & Artifacts Le'Gaunt Ring The Le'Gaunt Ring is a simple silver ring, embedded with a large sapphire at the centre. Surrounding the main sapphire are smaller diamonds. This ring is given to all Le'Gaunt members, upon their 13th birthday as a symbol of pride and unity to the family. Many are enchanted to allow access to the Le'Gaunt Manor as well as the Le'Gaunt Tombs and Vaults. Prophecy Tablet The marble tablet in which Pierre Virenza first carved the prophecy which fortells of the ending of the family. It is currently stored far beneath the Le'Gaunt Manor, in the Arcanum. Le'Gaunt Blade An ancient blade of Icyenic and Orieiic origins. It was crafted by the combined efforts of Pierre Virenza and an Icyenic smith. It consists of a silver and strange metal alloy for the blade with Saradomin holy symbols present on either side, along with a verse in both Icyenic and Orieiic which translates roughly to "Maintaining Order and fighting the Unholy", which has, for the past 2 millennia, regularly been blessed by a group of Saradominist Priests every century, as well as having been tempered in Icyenic tears. The pommel on either side has an engraved "V" and "L" in gold lettering. It has been passed down through the family line since. It has recently taken on a black sheen to the metal after being imbibed with demonic ichor. It is stored in Le'Gaunt Manor. Virenza Staff The Virenza staff is a powerful staff of Orieiic origins. Holy energies flow through it in the form of cyan lightning, which can be then unleashed to cause a devastating effect on enemies. Its location is currently unknown. Eye of Elisé Elisé is one of the most known Le'Gaunt from history, serving as a powerful enchantress and battlemage during the latter half of the God Wars. Her protective enchantments and wards allowed her entire regiment to remain undetected and unharmed during many skirmishes and battles. Before she passed away, Elisé is said to have left behind an amulet which contained much of her power. The amulet is said to be able to detect those with ill intentions and allow the wearer to identify the magical aura and true guise of an individual, regardless of illusion or spell. It is said that her amulet allowed her to mask her own intentions as well, making herself unreadable to the opponent. It is assumed to be currently buried with its host, Elisé. Cloak of Christophé I Christophé I, whom was alive during the early/mid Fourth Age, utilised runic symbols and incantations cast over a cloak of his own, which allowed him to become one with the night. Legend speaks that the cloak allowed him to blend into the shadows of the night, and utilise them for his own purpose. He used this to sneak through enemy settlements to find what he could. The cloak is believed to have been buried with Christophé I. Plate Armour of Francois Francois was renowned for his zealousness and devoutness towards Saradomin. During his time as a paladin, he honed and crafted special plate armour. Utilising the same designs of the Le'Gaunt Blade, his plate armour was known for it's raw strength, yet elegant design. Every battle Francois stormed into he came out unscratched, many say being down to the armour. It's said to boost slight magical abilities, instead of hindering as most metals do. It's currently located in the Le'Gaunt Arcanum. Ring of Zaox A ring of Zaox's own design consisting of an alloy of steel and mithril to hold in place a large ornamental arcanic gem. While the ring looks ordinary, it has the potential to siphon and hold the souls of departed individuals who's abilities can then be utilised by the wearer. The ring also amplifies one's necromantic abilities. The ring is currently owned by Zaox Le'Gaunt . Le'Gaunt Prophecy The Le'Gaunt Prophecy is an ancient one that foretells the day of the demise of the family, carved into a marble tablet. For the longest time it has been held in a secure location in the Le'Gaunt Arcanum: "Three millennia will pass, as the sun will rise and set. Descendants of mine, their end shall be met. Kinship by name, blood or not. The End cannot be fought. A descendant shall come, Twice Cursed and Blessed. With help of family, friend and guest. To prevent their demise, working together they must. Overcoming obstacles. They must place their trust." Le'Gaunt Vaults Throughout the years, the Le'Gaunt have accumulated a large amount of wealth and treasures. While the majority of their monetary wealth is stored in banks around Kandarin and Gielinor, there exists 7 Vaults. Inside these vaults contains untold riches and treasure from over the years. The Le'Gaunt are very much hoarders, they collect, and collect, and collect. So for this reason, Vaults have been created to store their findings. Locating or entering the Vaults is no easy feat, for they are hidden far from civilisation, and protected by numerous magical traps, spells and beasts. Most have been lost to time, however a single scroll remains - somewhere in the Arcanum, listing how to enter the vaults, and only a rough idea of their location Vault 1 - Kandarin Located far beneath the Ardougnan Sewers. Vault 2 - Kharidian Under the Temple of Enlightment. Vault 3 - Trollweiss Under the second slope. Vault 4 - Morytania Into the swamp. Vault 5 - Karamja Centre of the Vine. Vault 6 - Wilderness Deep into the volcano. Vault 7 - Tirannwn Crystal mine. Le'Gaunt Manor Le'Gaunt Manor is the ancestral home of the Le'Gaunt home, located a short distance south of Ardougne, beside the small village of Hangleton. It has stood, in one form or another for over 2000 years, having started from the ruins of the farmhouse where the founder, Pierre Virenza, was born. Hangleton Hangleton is the name of a small village located south of Ardougne. It's foundings date back to around the time of the mid Fourth Age, having started as residence for nomads seeking refuge and eventual servants' quarters for the Le'Gaunt. For the purpose of role-play, Rimmington is the land-scaled to act as the village. Main Gates To the east of the village, lies the Manor. It's impressive size towering any other building nearby. To gain entry to the Manor, one must first approach the gates. The Gates, which are several metres high and made of the same material as the fencing, surround the entirety of the Manor, and are made of a combination of mithril and silver. Small gems sit embedded into each thick fence post, which act as receptors from the central power-Orb in the manor. These allow the fencing to remain permanently charged with several powerful wards and enchantments which prevent even the most powerful mage from entering without permission. The Gates, on each side have a large elegant "L", indicating the Le'Gaunt family, along with the familey crest on them. They do not actually open, but instead people are teleported into the Manor grounds. To gain entr, one must either possess a Le'Gaunt Ring, or be teleported in by another Le'Gaunt. Grand Plaza Upon being teleported into the Manor, one finds themselves in the direct centre of the Manor; the Grand Plaza. Acting like a courtyard, it stretches out for a considerable distance, with numerous fully decorated gardens visible, including fountains as well as exotic flora and fauna. In the centre of the Plaza lies the Power-Orb and Entrance to the Arcanum. Main Quarters The Main Quarters of Le'Gaunt Manor take up the majority of the size. Inside it contains over 40 bedrooms, parlours and studies. The Manor is equipped with 3 kitchens and 2 dining rooms located at either end of the Manor. It also contains several laboratories and studies, which are often dedicated to studying alchemy, or the arcane arts. The hallways are littered with various kinds of artwork, be it statue, painting or tapestry. Le'Gaunt Arcanum At the centre of the Grand Plaza there lies a mahogany gazebo. While appearing simple enough, it holds the entrance to the Arcanum, the main Library and Hall of Fame of the Le'Gaunt. With a specific command and sequence of spells/incantations the gazebo lifts, rising up and opening to reveal a marble spiraling case of stairs. Descending the stairs, it opens up into a large cavernous hallway, lit always with magical blue flames, with three potential ways to go: *The Northern Door takes to the Arcanum *The Western Door leads to the Hall of Recognition *The Eastern door leads to a set of stairs which descend further underground into the Le'Gaunt Catacombs. The Arcanum is the central library of the Le'Gaunt. Inside it holds thousands of texts and tomes, ranging from topics from anthropology and flora, all the way to the Darkest Magical Arts. The book collection began in the late Third Age, and has continued even today. It is for that reason access has been blocked only to a select few to the Arcanum. Hall of Recognition Along the western door leads to the Hall of Recognition. Inside here contains many of the personal family heirlooms and treasures from over the years. It acts much like a museum, used over the years to pass on the legacy and heritage of Le'Gaunt. Le'Gaunt Catacombs After descending down the eastern door stairway, it brings one to the Le'Gaunt Catacombs. It is here where the majority of the family members are buried upon death. It stretches several miles underground, all the way down to the children of Pierre Virenza. Not all Le'Gaunt choose to be buried here however, many choose to be laid to rest in other locations. Household Members Notable Members *Pierre Virenza - Founder of Virenza/Le'Gaunt Family. *Elisé Virenza I - Powerful enchantress and battlemage. *Christophe Virenza I - Former Patriarch and known for negotations with other races in Fourth Age, specifically assisting Baxtorian in his initial days of the Cadarn Empire. *Henrik Virenza/Le'Gaunt - Former Patriarch as well as changing the name of Virenza to Le'Gaunt. *Christophe Le'Gaunt II - Former Patriarch and offered assistance towards Ardougne when it was a new settlement. *Michelle Le'Gaunt I - One of several citizens hanged by King Narras for his controversial "Hangman" game. *Francois Le'Gaunt - Former Patriarch and renowned Paladin and blacksmith. *Zaox Le'Gaunt - Current Patriarch and renowned Sorceror, magical theorist and historian. Recent Family Tree 'Generation I' (Ages 100+) *'Francois Le'Gaunt - Son of Michelle II' *Christophe Le'Gaunt III - Son of Michelle II *Kelsi Diana Le'Gaunt - Wife of Christophe *Elisé Le'Gaunt II - Daughter of Michelle II 'Generation II ' (Ages 60 - 80) *'Jacques Le'Gaunt - Son of Francois' *Marcel Le'Gaunt - Son of Francois *Pierre Le'Gaunt - Son of Francois *Larona Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Christophe, Wife of Jacques. *N/A - Daughter of Christophe *N/A - Son of Christophe *N/A - Daughter of Elisé *N/A - Son of Elisé 'Generation III' (Ages 20 - 50) *'Zaox Le'Gaunt - Son of Jacques' *Cierra Donovan-Le'Gaunt - Ex-wife of Zaox *Zhena Taru-Le'Gaunt - Ex-wife of Zaox *Katalina Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Jacques *Cil Le'Gaunt - Son of Jacques *Djosk Le'Gaunt - Son of Jacques *Kaeldren Le'Gaunt - Son of Marcel *Valentine Le'Gaunt - Son of Marcel *Robert Le'Gaunt - Son of Pierre *N/A - Granddaughter of Christophe *N/A - Grandson of Christophe *N/A - Granddaughter of Christophe *N/A - Granddaughter of Christophé *Theodore Le'Gaunt- Grandson of Elisé *N/A - Grandson of Elisé *N/A Granddaughter of Elisé 'Generation IV' (Ages 0 - 30) *Zeto Le'Gaunt - Son of Zaox *Adrian Le'Gaunt - Son of Zaox *Tekal (Le'Gaunt) - Son of Zaox *Xannith (Le'Gaunt) - Daughter of Zaox *Kianii Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Zaox *Drask Le'Gaunt - Son of Zaox *Liu-Fleora Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Zaox *Luci-Maria Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Zaox *N/A - Son of Katalina *Rosalie Le'Gaunt - Great Granddaughter of Christophe *N/A - Great Grandchildren of Elisé 'Generation V' (Ages 0 - 18) *Flyn Le'Gaunt - Son of Zeto *Zara Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Zeto Key: bold (underline) '''= Patriarch (current) Strike through= Deceased Played Characters *Zaox Le'Gaunt, Flyn Le'Gaunt - Zaox *Zeto Le'Gaunt - Letx *Adrian Le'Gaunt - Rael *Xannith (Le'Gaunt), Zara Le'Gaunt - Chiggles *Tekal (Le'Gaunt) - Baergon *Luci-Maria Le'Gaunt - Heather *Cil Le'Gaunt - Siberys *Djosk Le'Gaunt - Cwiek *Valentine Le'Gaunt - GalastusAren *Kaeldren Le'Gaunt - RedSicarius *Robert Le'Gaunt - Voden Myshi If anyone would be interested in playing a character from the Family Tree (the one's listed N/A), feel free to comment here, or add '''Velkomir in-game. Trivia *The origin of the name Le'Gaunt comes from the creator, Zaox, looking to make a French sounding name since his character originated from Ardougne. However, he decided as Zaox, the character was skinny, the name was based on that. So Le'Gaunt means "The Skinny." *Le'Gaunt have been one of the most influencial families in the foundings of Kandarin. *Kaeldren Le'Gaunt once lied about his age to become a military commander in Ardougne, making the Queen believe he was twenty-one. In fact, he became a nineteen year old Commander of the Magi, though never fulfilled the position. *While the majority of Le'Gaunt are devout Saradominists, over the years there have been cases of members working with dark arts, demon summoning and necromancy. Category:Families Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Noble Category:Ardougne Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Kandarin Category:Characters